Nightmares of the Bug Charmer
by Miss Madd
Summary: Everyone has nightmares… including Shino. His just happen to include idiot blondes blabbing his most hated secret…ShinoNaru hints


_**Nightmares of the Bug Charmer**_

_**By: Madd Envy Freak**_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto… if I did there would be a lot of yaoi, and… well, yaoi. **_

_**A/N: Tanks to Robin Siskin for the idea to this!**_

_**Summary: Everyone has nightmares… including Shino. His just happen to include idiot blondes blabbing his most hated secret…ShinoNaru hints. Spoilers up to the Laughing Shino episode.**_

_**Has not been looked at by my beta. You have been warned! ;;**_

_**---**_

_They were **staring** at him. Shino's eyes narrowed as he impassively walked down the street, shoulders hunched slightly, and hands shoved in his pockets. His normal stance. It was a typical day in Konoha, the sun was shining, the birds singing, nature was displaying every possible cliché he could think of._

_However, the way people were staring at him and hiding their faced behind their hands made his eye twitch._

_He passed Ino and Sakura, who stared at him quite openly, before bursting out laughing, running away. The girls' laughter set off a domino effect, and before he knew it… everyone was laughing._

"_It's the GOLD DIGGING FOX!"_

_Gold…_

_Digging…_

_Fox…_

_His worst nightmare, come to life at last. So, after three years… had Naruto told? It must have been him, he was te only one who knew…_

_The laughter intensified and he held his hands to his ears, cringing as they pointed and mocked, the echoes of their laughter sounding strikingly close to a heard of rabid hyenas._

_---_

Shino awoke in a cold sweat, gasping. Glancing around his room, he sighed heavily. Was it just a dream…? Yes, it had to be. Shuddering, he quickly set about getting dressed and fled his room in search of Naruto, to ensure the blonde never spill his secret.

No one could know.

EVER.

Sliding his glasses on, he glanced around the street and quickly made his way across the city towards the blonde ninja's home. That morning in Konoha was…eerily like his dream. Sunny, warm, chirping birds…

He suppressed a shudder.

He noticed Ino and Sakura walking towards him and gave a nod as he went passed. The girls turned and waved, "Hey, Shi--"

Shino froze as the girls burst out laughing.

His eyes narrowed. What was so funny?

Sakura and Ino quickly ran off, faces red, laughing uncontrollably. Between their hysterics, he caught the word 'fox.' His eyes widened in horror behind his black glasses. Naruto had TOLD! Naruto Uzumaki was a DEAD man.

_---_

Naruto looked up from slurping his ramen and shuddered. Why did he have the sudden urge to run very, very far away? Shaking his still soggy hair, he finished inhaling his breakfast and tossed the empty container into the trash.

Padding across the kitchen towards the living room, he plopped down onto the couch and began flipping through the channels until a sudden loud (extremely!) pounding at his door broke his boredom. Sighing, he trudged over to the door and opened it, blinking at his visitor, "Eh, hey Shino. What are you doi--UMPH!" Naruto grunted in surprise as Shino slammed him against the wall, leaning forward, light reflecting dangerously off his glasses, "Wow there, man. I KNOW I'm hot and everything, but, this is **_seriously_** weird, I didn't even know you were gay--"

"Who did you tell?"

"Eh? How could I know? I didn't even THINK you were gay until now, and--"

"The Gold Digging Fox, Naruto. Who did you tell?" Shino demanded in a low, evil tone.

"I didn't tell anyone!" Naruto squeaked in fear as Shino pushed him up and off the floor by his neck.

"Lies. Sakura knows."

"I'm telling you, man, I didn't tell anyone! I SWEAR ON ALL THAT IS HOLY--RAMEN!"

Shino paused, and let the boy down, scowling to himself. If Naruto swore on ramen, he was serious.

"Damn it…" he muttered, pacing.

If he didn't tell, who did?

"OH MY GOD!"

Shino froze and turned to look at the hysterically laughing Naruto.

"**_What_** is so funny, Uzumaki?"

"Y-You're pants!"

Shino looked down and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Looking back up he cocked an eyebrow at the hyperventilating blonde.

"N-no, the BACK of your p-pants!"

Slowly, Shino turned and looked behind him and paled heavily.

A large hole, in the shape of a dog bite, flamboyantly displayed his dark green boxers for all to see. Now, this wouldn't have been bad… if it wasn't for the caricature on said boxers.

"Ramen slurpin' foxes, eh?" Naruto grinned, having managed to stop laughing, "I'm flattered, Shino. But, seriously, is there something I should know about here?"

"Shut up, Uzumaki."

"Aww, come on, Shino-chan! You can't help but fall subject to the awesome smexy-ness that is Naruto Uzumaki! No one is immune to my charms, and--"

"Tell anyone and DIE." Shino hissed, cutting Naruto off and leaning dangerously close.

"Err, right. Yeah."

Shino quickly turned to leave but paused at the door, cringing.

"Pants."

"Uh…?"

"Pants, Naruto. I need to borrow pants."

Naruto carefully schooled his laughter as he grabbed a random pair of horribly orange pants from his drawer and threw them to Shino. He didn't feel like dying, after all.

As Shino walked back to his apartment, he vaguely wondered what was worse: 1. the fact that Naruto now knew two of his most horrid secrets (his laughing… incident and the fact that he had a soft spot for foxes, which had NOTHING to do with Uzumaki Naruto, he told himself firmly), 2. The fact that both Sakura and Ino now knew as well, or 3. He was currently walking around din pants that were ONVIOUSLY Naruto's.

Sakura and Ino must die, he concluded to himself with a nod. Naruto was too… important to kill. Yes, that was right. If Naruto died he would be in hue trouble with Naruto's many… admirer. Who, Shino noted with a sigh, were mostly teenage, gay men.

He firmly told himself he was NOT in that group.

--------------

The end nn


End file.
